From Portsmouth to Peace
by sbarra
Summary: A dramatic and saucy Guy/Marian variation to the end of Season 2...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The chilly October night seemed to stretch on forever. Guy tossed and turned, sullenly ruminating about how Allan had practically confessed that Marian was in love with Hood. He punched the pillow and lay on his stomach, trying not to think of how cold and lonely the woman he loved must be. 'Get a grip,' he muttered to himself, 'She has betrayed you again and again.'

He had risked everything to protect Marian and he had only asked one thing in return.

"Stay and make this place bearable," Guy had mumbled.

"I will stay," she had gratefully promised. He had been surprised when she had bestowed a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him so fondly.

Marian had stayed – she had remained there long enough to try to kill Vasey. Guy ground his teeth together. She had not cared for him one bit. He rubbed his aching neck, wishing that he did not feel so conflicted about his feelings for her.

'Why could you not love me?' he muttered aloud, looking out at the moon's pale face.

He had saved her again and again. Guy had killed Winchester and he had risked his life to rescue her from a burning tree. Guy had run back into the besieged castle because he could not bear to think of living without her. Did all of that mean nothing to her? Couldn't Marian see the hero beneath the villainous facade?

By trying to run Vasey through with a sword, she had practically signed her own death warrant. The Sheriff could snap at any moment. Vasey would take great delight in ending her life. Guy's thoughts ran around his head in maddening circles. Did she think it had been easy for him to risk his life to keep her identity as the Night Watchman a secret from Vasey? Guy had spared her from the gallows. She had sworn her loyalty to him, and then she had been caught trying to kill the man who controlled Guy's every move. He was even more in the Sheriff's debt for sparing her and taking her on this assassination quest. Vasey knew it, too. Guy was more under his thumb than ever.

Guy wished he could be free of Vasey's clutches. He wished that he could just take Marian and run away. As always it was a memory of his sister's kind grey-blue eyes that helped him to drift back off to sleep. He had to stay strong for her; he had to commit regicide to keep her safe.

Guy felt Marian's fingers massaging his tense shoulders. He knew it was a dream. Her hands were still bound by manacles. He listened to her voice rise and fall and felt her soft body press against him. 'I should have let you take care of me, Guy.' He knew it was a dream because she was lying on the ground out near the stables.

The main door of the Portsmouth Road Inn suddenly slammed and Guy sat bolt upright. He reached for his scabbard and sword, worried that Vasey had broken his promise to spare Marian's life. Guy stumbled over to the heavy wooden door, but before he could open it Vasey burst in.

"Told you he'd just be in here brooding, didn't I?" Vasey elbowed Prince John's emissary in the ribs.

"Still pining for that ungrateful leper outside then?" Jasper asked.

Guy ignored him, not wanting to give Jasper the satisfaction of upsetting him. "What is it, my lord? Did the King land after all? Why is the Prince's man here?"

"Ah, Gissy," Vasey grabbed his chin possessively. "So many questions rattling about in that thick head of yours!"

"I take it that there's been some good news!" Guy said, watching the malevolent glee dancing in the Sheriff's eyes.

"Yes! King Richard has been kidnapped!" Vasey dropped his lieutenant's chin and rubbed his hands together in delight. "Now, get dressed, there is much to do."

"Kidnapped?" Guy said in astonishment, lighting another candle and then looking for his leather britches and jacket. "But he made a peace pact with Saladin?"

"He hasn't been kidnapped by a Moslem!" Jasper burst out. "He's been taken prisoner by someone much less likely to show him mercy! Can you believe that Saladin sent him fruit when he was ill? That's not a war, it's a tea party! Frenchy taxed us up to our eyeballs so that he could have an adventure in the desert!"

"I still don't understand; who has captured him?" Guy asked, quickly getting dressed.

"Leopold the Fifth's got him in his dungeon!" Vasey crowed, "It won't take the Duke of Austria a week before he snaps smarmy 'Lionheart's' scrawny chicken neck!"

"Oh," Guy said, trying to remember the politics of the Duke's hatred of the King. As he followed Vasey and Jasper into the Inn's cramped drawing room, he recalled that King Richard had been accused of arranging the murder of the Duke's cousin, Conrad of Montferrat. Leopold V had also been offended when Richard I had cast down his standard from the walls of Acre.

As Guy entered the room, he was surprised at how many red-plumed guards had been sent with the Prince's man. He worried all the more for Marian's safety and then silently cursed himself for being so devoted to a woman who spurned him. Guy looked around the room for Allan, hoping to send him out to stand guard over Marian.

"Where's A Dale?" he asked one of the Gisborne outriders.

"Your boy's run off," Vasey waved his hand dismissively. "He's lost his nerve. Good riddance, I say. Obviously knew more about everybody's favourite outlaw than he let on."

"You told me that Hood was dead," Jasper began suspiciously.

"I'm sure the mercenaries have made him into a kebab and roasted him by now!" Vasey smirked, thinking of all the large foreigners he had paid to do one last thing before leaving Nottingham.

Guy found an unfamiliar panic gripping him at the thought of Allan running foolishly into Vasey's cruel trap. Part of him wanted to find Allan and rip his arms off. Part of him wanted to go and get the young man and bring him safely back.

The door slammed shut again and two guards escorted another noble into the room. Guy's lip curled in disgust and his hands became tight fists by his sides.

"Ahh!" Vasey said in delight, "Lord FitzRoy! Now we can begin to discuss the Prince's plan!"

The stout nobleman strode across the room and briefly acknowledged Vasey's presence. FitzRoy ignored Guy altogether, which only made him more infuriated. The nobles sat around the table, reading the letters that Jasper had brought from London.

Prince John demanded that they each secure all the funds that they could in their own shires, before coming to the Palace with the 'ransom money.' Guy knew without even reading the rest of the letter that the money would either be used to send assassins to Vienna or to bribe Leopold, in case he got cold feet due to a papal condemnation, to finish the King off straight away.

"We head straight for Nottingham Castle," Vasey told Guy, standing up. "We've got some peasants to shake down!"

"If I may request some leave, my lord," Guy mumbled, dreading the threats the FitzRoy would make against Isabella's life. "Lady Marian..."

"Leave?" Vasey shouted, knocking his chair over as he stood up. "You will be in the carriage in five minutes!"

"No, you misunderstood me, my lord Vasey. I will be in the carriage, but..." Guy locked eyes with him. "I will not come all the way to the Castle... I wish to take Lady Marian to the barn at Nettlestone. I will show her what becomes of those who betray us. Then, I will take her to Locksley Manor. It is high time that she was brought to heel! After I have tamed her, she can watch as we start demanding every coin from every snivelling peasant!"

"I am glad that Isabella is not here to hear you speak so of your fine Lady," FitzRoy snorted. "Your sister still thinks you quite the softie at heart!" He roared with laughter and Jasper sycophantically joined in.

Guy thumped a clenched fist onto the table. "I am a Black Knight! Let us depart and do Prince John's bidding!"

"Oooh! Temper, temper!" Vasey said mockingly. "I do like it when you get all hot under the collar!" He grabbed Guy by the shoulders and stood too close to him for comfort. "You just remember where your loyalties lie. If you force yourself on that leper, and catch 'compassion', I shall make you watch me kill her!"

"I'll say 'Hello' to your sister," FitzRoy grunted at Guy's retreating back. "I shall think of you next time I am 'with' her."

It took all of Guy's self-control not to impale the stout nobleman on his blade. He ordered a couple of guards to help ready the carriage and then left Vasey and his men to their guffawing at his expense.

Marian was straining against the cold steel of the manacles when he opened the side door. He walked out, pulled the key from his pocket and knelt down.

Marian gazed into his troubled eyes, "What has happened, Guy? Why are the Prince's men here?"

"The King has been kidnapped by an Austrian Duke," Guy told her matter-of-factly. He unlocked each of her wrists and pocketed the handcuffs. "Prince John is sending us all off to exact taxes to 'ransom' his brother."

Marian rubbed her swollen arms and sadly asked, "But the money is to ensure that the King never returns?"

Guy nodded and helped her to her feet. "You and I will go after Allan. The fool's about to get himself killed trying to save your damn outlaw friends. The Sheriff thinks I'm going to force myself on you."

"But you're not," Marian murmured gratefully, "Yet again, you're trying to set me free. You're even willing to help the gang for my sake. I want you to know that..."

"There's more to it than that," Guy muttered. "I want to be free. I want my sister to be free. I want her to be proud of me."

"I thought you did not have any family..."

"She disowned me when I didn't stand up to our father when Lord FitzRoy starting sniffing around her."

"Is he a Black Knight?" Marian asked, reaching forward to place a hand on Guy's shoulder.

He shrugged her off, "Yes. Isabella was forced to marry the despicable tyrant. Prince John would gut her like a fish if he knew that I was helping anyone on the King's side."

"Oh," Marian's eyes widened. "Guy, I can't begin to tell you all that I have been thinking about and to thank you for all of the risks you have taken for me. I know I am not worthy of your friendship, let alone your love. I want to..."

"I'm pathetic," Guy muttered angrily. "You might as well just come straight out and say it. You'll have to stay at Locksley Manor with me for a day or two. Then I'll send you and Allan off somewhere safe."

"I... I promised to stay with you," Marian objected.

Guy snorted, "You also promised that you were not associating with Hood! Enough of your lies! I just promised to help you! You don't need to keep up this 'Oh, but I do care for you' pretence!"

"I'm not playing a part, not with you," Marian whispered, reaching out to caress his cheek, "I... There's something I want to say... I was wrong... I did not truly know the man I was rejecting... I..."

"Enough," Guy spat. "Do you think I can trust a word that comes out of your mouth?" They heard footsteps thundering towards the side door. "Get ready to holler and struggle." Guy twisted her arms behind her back and pinned her against him. She screamed and tried to trip him.

"Oh, come, come," Vasey tutted at her when he saw Guy dragging her towards the carriage. "It's not a fate worse than death," he smirked, "or is it?"

The Sheriff hopped up into the carriage and sat opposite them cooing at the 'lovebirds' and mocking Marian's defiant pouts. Jasper mounted his horse and urged it over to farewell them.

Marian had just tried to bite Guy's gloved finger and he and the Sheriff thought it was hysterical.

"I almost wish I was going out to 'the backwoods' to watch the show!" the emissary chuckled.

"Locksley Manor is a fine estate," Guy objected.

Jasper ignored him and chided Marian, "You really are an ungrateful wench, milady. Do you know what Gisborne said when he rushed back into Nottingham Castle, thinking he would be burnt alive?"

"Ooh," Vasey crowed, looking at the way that Guy's whole body tensed, "This ought to be good! I haven't heard this one!"

Jasper paused dramatically, stroking his beard. He flung the back of his hand against his forehead and then boomed, "Without her all the world may as well turn to ash!"

Guy refused to be baited by the Prince's emissary's use of his own words. He looked away, waiting for Vasey to give the order for them to depart. The Sheriff enjoyed watching him squirm and exchanged several unnecessary pleasantries with Jasper. Guy was surprised when he felt Marian's fingers tightening around his own. He glanced down in the semi-darkness and she squeezed his hand again.

For a split second, before they were plunged into the relative darkness of the journey, he caught a glimpse of her eyes. He assumed it was just his mind playing tricks on him when he saw both love and desire flitting across the deep blue pools of her eyes.

Their flaming torches almost blew out in the cold breeze and the villages they passed through were a blur of smithies, barns, cottages and fields. After awhile Vasey stopped trying to tease his lieutenant. Barely being able to see Guy's reactions took all of the fun out of it. He stretched out across the bench, wrapping himself in a pile of calf-skin rugs. Guy noted that the Sheriff kept one hand on his sword hilt.

As soon as his snores could be heard above the sound of the horse's hooves, Guy let go of Marian's wrist. He pulled his other hand out of her grasp and turned away from her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and awkwardly knelt on the bench.

Marian's breath was warm against his skin as she leant forward and cupped her hand around his ear. "I... I want to tell you that I'm sorry. I don't deserve another chance to be with you... but I would like one."

As he incredulously turned to face Marian, Guy reached back to steady her. He was surprised when she did not recoil from his touch. He had assumed that this was some ploy to make sure that Robin's life was spared.

Guy decided to test her, suddenly pulling Marian onto his lap. She gasped, surprised by the manoeuvre. She could see the questions in his eyes. It actually made her feel relieved – so many were swirling around in her head. They made her feel even dizzier than the constant bumps of the speeding carriage. Marian blushed and placed a knee on either side of his muscular body. She hoped that she would not tear her olive green dress as the fabric stretched across her derriere.

Guy studied her flushed, yet not displeased face. Marian held his shoulders and rested her head against his chest. He decided to see what her limits were. Would she recoil if he cupped her buttocks in his hands? Would she sneer at him in disgust if he placed his tongue inside her soft mouth?

He slowly ran his hands down her spine, drawing small circles on the fine fabric of her gown. Marian sighed contentedly. Apart from the way the carriage kept clattering along the bumpy road, this was just like the recurring dream she had been having. Marian thought guiltily about how she had lied to Robin about her desires to be with Guy. Even in the burning tree, when she had begged him to let her go back to the Castle, she had denied that it had anything to do with her 'feelings for Gisborne.'

Now, despite the murky darkness all around them it all seemed so clear. Even though he did not believe in her cause, Guy kept saving her. He truly loved her with his whole heart. A tear fell down Marian's cheek and she tasted its salt on her parched lips. She did not want to hurt Robin, but she did not want to play this part any longer. She wanted to declare her love for Guy and help his sister. She rejoiced in the way that Guy had said he wanted to be 'free' of the Prince, Vasey and the Black Knights.

Suddenly, his hands began to fondle her derriere. Marian gasped in shock and pleasure and she tightened her hold on his broad shoulders. Guy kissed her hair as he clenched and unclenched his fingers around her buttocks. Marian nervously lifted her face up. She stroked his stubbled jaw as she pressed her lips against his.

He jerked his head back and asked angrily, "Why are you crying?"

"I... I feel sad, guilty and happy all at the same time," she murmured. "I have cared about you for many months, but now I am starting to realise that I have deeper feelings for you. I..."

"Cut the act!" Guy suddenly roared at her, starting to push her away. He was surprised by his own ferocity and by her determination in clinging to him.

"I...I am sorry, my lord" she stuttered. "You have every reason to think the worst of me. I..."

"Stop pretending you care what I think!"

"But I do care," Marian urgently replied. "I've made such a mess of everything. Haven't you ever woken up and realised where you went wrong? You ran down the wrong fork in the path time and time again and then you can't even find yourself anymore. I don't like who I've been these last months, Guy. It wounds my pride to say so, but Vasey was right. He said that you should have 'slapped my face – both of them.'

"I've had enough of your games," Guy seethed, "You think you have me twisted around your little finger. What else is it that you could possibly want from me? Most men..."

"Most men would not have treated me with such kindness. I do not deserve it from you, Sir Guy. I have earned your scorn by my duplicity."

Marian was relieved when he stopped trying to shove her away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I... I feel sad because I hurt you. I feel guilty because I lied to Robin. I told him that I wanted to be in the Castle because of our fight against injustice. And that was part of the reason. But I... I also wanted to be with you. I think he could tell and... now I will hurt him, when I tell him that I cannot keep my word to give him my hand... I fell happy because... because you... still wanted to kiss and touch me... perhaps, you will give me a second chance."

She sat back against his raised knees and traced the ribbing of his leather jacket. Marian knew that he needed time to think.

"How can I believe a word that comes out of your mouth?" Guy asked; his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't blame you for being angry and mistrustful. I accused you of not knowing me when you unmasked me as the Night Watchman. I... I think that I did not know myself... Sitting there, tied up on that stoop most of the night, I... I thought about all of the things I've regretted since my father died. The main one has got to be lying to myself and lying to Robin about how I truly feel about you... If you gave me a second chance then I promise that I would..."

"What do you mean by a 'second chance'?" Guy asked, lifting up her chin so that he could gaze into her eyes.

"To... to be your wife," Marian murmured, biting her lip.

"This is all too good to be true, Marian," he mumbled into her ear, worried that Vasey may wake up and overhear them. "I've already promised you that I will help 'the gang' and send you and Allan off to safety."

"I want to go with you," Marian vehemently whispered back. "I want to help you make your sister proud of you. Perhaps we can set her free together."

"FitzRoy would eat you for breakfast," Guy replied, rolling his eyes at her idealistic impulsiveness. "Prince John wouldn't even cook you first."

Marian wrinkled her nose in distaste at the crude metaphors. "I can do my best to help you, though," she asserted.

"It would be too dangerous," Guy said dismissively, relieved that Vasey was still snoring louder than the thundering hooves of the carriage's horses.

"I'm not just some damsel in distress!" Marian protested, almost toppling off of him as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's the least I can do... after all of the injuries I have caused you."

"I will not be your charity case!" Guy snapped at her.

Marian quickly shook her head, "I would not wish to marry someone if I did not respect him."

"I would not wish to marry someone that I could not trust," Guy shot back and then immediately regretted it.

"I hope that you will change your mind... Now that I know my own heart... I can be trustworthy..."

Guy wondered how genuine the tear was that slid down her cheek. She carefully climbed down and sat on the wooden bench. After a few minutes of watching her silently fidgeting and wiping her eyes, Guy saw that she was shivering. He reached behind him and pulled down one of the calf-skin rugs.

He leant across to whisper her name and she smiled hopefully at him. He held up the blanket and she lay down across the seat. Guy was surprised when she placed her head in his lap, assuming that she would prop it up against her arms. He tucked the blanket around her. As the carriage jerked from side to side, he wondered how Vasey and Marian could even try to sleep.

Guy began to worry that she would fall. He leant forward and whispered, "For the sake of appearances, I'll cuff you to me." Marian nodded sleepily and held up her right wrist. He dug in his pocket and clipped the manacles onto their hands.

Guy now worried far less about her crashing to the rough floor. He ran his fingers through her luscious hair and she snuggled against him. When he heard her contented sigh, he decided that this was all a dream.

Surely he was still asleep at the Portsmouth Road Inn. Everything was just too 'right' for it to be otherwise. There was to be no rushed voyage to the Holy Land to kill the King. He had heard that his sister was still, however unhappy, safe. And Marian was telling him that she would have to break his enemy's heart because she wanted to marry him.

"You tied _it_ back up, I see," Vasey grunted, sitting up and rubbing his stiff back.

Guy nodded, "She'll say or do anything to try to escape."

"Yes," Vasey agreed, looking at Marian with disdain. "I can't wait until you grow tired of that one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marian was awoken by the men yelling that they were nearing the fork in the Great North Road that lead to Locksley and Nettlestone. She played the part of struggling against Guy when she saw the Sheriff glaring at her.

"There, there milady," Vasey said, grabbing her chin as she was hauled to her feet. "The other wenches have always liked a bit of his imperial leather, hmmm." He knew that she wanted to spit in his face and it amused him greatly to see Marian trying to master her temper.

Guy yanked her away, holding her wrist near the cuff. "I shall see you at the Castle tomorrow night, my lord Vasey."

"Just you?" Vasey raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Where will she be? Waiting in my chamber with a mace?"

"Hardly!" Guy snorted and he swaggered over towards the horse that one of the outriders had just dismounted. "She may be a little out of sorts."

Vasey chuckled, but he still watched his lieutenant like a hawk. Guy unlocked the manacle around his wrist and snapped it onto Marian's other hand.

"Be careful that she doesn't try to choke you," the Sheriff called out as Guy lifted her up onto the horse.

"Don't give her any ideas," Guy shot back, using the stirrup to mount the horse in front of her.

"Perhaps, she'll topple off and fall down a mind shaft!" Vasey exclaimed, with far too much joy for their liking.

Guy cut off Marian before the Sheriff heard the string of insults she was muttering. "Don't make me gag you!"

"Oh, she'll be a horrible nag," Vasey continued, waiting for the outrider to take Guy's place with one of the other guards. "She'll always be on her high horse about everything. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Gisborne!"

"Until tomorrow, my lord," Guy called as the carriage started to roll away. He spurred the horse on and galloped towards the Nettlestone turn-off. He waited until he could see the cloud of dust made by the carriage's horses on the horizon. Guy then reined in the horse. He twisted awkwardly and Marian held up her hands while he unlocked the manacles. He pocketed the handcuffs and key and then flicked the reins once more.

"Thank you," Marian murmured in his hair, sitting forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her soft breasts pressed against his back and she leant up to kiss his neck.

Guy was still surprised and mistrustful of her affectionate gestures. He did not comment or glance back at her. He did not reach down to touch her hand or twist his head to catch one of the kisses on his cheek.

There was a massive brawl taking place as they neared the main storage barn in Nettlestone. Ellingham and a throng of mercenaries were locking swords and trading blows with Hood's gang.

"Stop!" he bellowed, relieved that Marian was agile as he cantered first at one group and then another. "Ellingham! Stop! What the Hell do you think you're doing? Did not my boy bring you my message? Stop this at once!"

The outlaws were being slowly backed into a corner of the barn by the large horde.

"Gis! You came back!" Allan called and then drew himself up to his fall height and glared at Ellingham. "See! Didn't I tell you that Sir Guy wanted the prisoners taken to Locksley Manor!"

"Marian?" Robin yelled, stepping forward.

"Stay back, Hood," Guy snarled. "A Dale, Ellingham, grab that rope from the loft and tie them up!"

Much, Little John, Will and Djaq all looked to Robin – wondering whether fight or flight was their best option. He only seemed to have eyes for Marian. When he caught a brief wink from her, Robin wondered if Allan and Marian's accounts of Gisborne's better qualities was right. He quickly gave a signal to let the gang know that they were to be captured.

"Again?" Much grumbled in his ear. "There better be something good to eat."

After a show of resistance, the outlaws' hands were all tied together. Ellingham and the mercenaries jostled the chain gang as they led them back to Locksley Manor.

"What's this all about, Sir Guy?" Ellingham asked suspiciously.

"I want to kill them myself and watch their bodies go up in smoke," Guy grinned sadistically. "I'm going to make Hood's woman watch and then I'm going to make her mine."

Robin looked up at Marian riding Gisborne's horse. She looked anxious but caught Robin's eye and shook her head at Guy's words. Robin hoped that Gisborne was not using her to lead them into some sort of trap.

The mercenaries bantered with Guy about being paid by Vasey and not actually having to fight a 'real battle' against the King or Hood. Ellingham and the others then left to pack up their tents and wagons.

As soon as they were past the stables, Guy walked over to Allan. He put down the rope tied to Will's hand and started to apologise.

Guy punched Allan in the nose, "Ow! Not being funny or nothing, but I thought you were here to help!"

"That's for almost getting yourself killed," Guy seethed. "Don't go running off again! You promised to protect Marian!"

A yawning stable lad ran out to help her down from the horse. Marian hopped down and handed him the reins. She walked over and stood beside Guy and Allan.

"What do you want me to do, my lord?" she asked quietly.

"Get Thornton," Guy muttered.

Robin watched her turn to leave, "Marian, I..."

"Don't push your luck," Guy said, leading them into Locksley's barn. "I'm about to let you all go." He turned to face Allan, "I want you to stay and keep your word to watch over Marian. She will need to stay for at least a day to..."

"She goes where I go," Robin butted in.

"That's up to her," Guy replied, staring him down. "I would prefer for her to hide-out with Allan while I conclude my business."

"What business?" Robin asked angrily. "Why are you here, anyway? Did you get cold feet?"

Before Guy could explain, Thornton appeared in the doorway. Despite Marian's attempts to reassure him about Guy's honourable intentions, the elderly bailiff was very concerned about seeing Master Robin and the others tied up.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Gisborne," Thornton said politely. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Your former master's life relies on you doing exactly as I say," Guy replied. "Fetch the blood from the last animals that were slaughtered and bring it in here. Also, I understood from something Ellingham said that a few of the mercenaries died from a bad fever that spread through the camp. Have someone dependable bring the corpses up here. Tell Ellingham that I wish to give them a proper burial as soldiers who died in the duty of a greater cause. You'll all have to scream so that the servants spread the report that I killed you all. We'll burn most of the body parts and Vasey will be none the wiser. Oh, and we'll have to bury some empty coffins. See to that, too, Thornton."

"Thank you," Marian whispered, reaching for Guy's hand. "You're going to fake their deaths so that they can go free."

"Get away from him!" Robin exclaimed, jealousy clenching him in its vice-like grip.

"We need to talk, Robin," Marian replied as calmly as she could when he was treating her like she was five. "But first, we need to explain what's happened to the King."

Guy gave them the same account that he had given Marian, leaving out any mention of his sister. They were stunned and each worried about the King's safety. Guy thought this was naive. King Richard who ate French delicacies and wrote sonnets would have little in common with yeoman like Little John.

"What are we going to do?" Much asked again, finally grabbing Robin's collar to get his attention. "Stop looking at Lady Marian and answer us!"

"Prince John will raise funds to kill or delay the King's return. We'll do the opposite. First, though, we need to go after Queen Eleanor. The Prince may try to capture her before she reaches Ireland, let alone France. If she's in the Tower, then there won't be a figurehead for people to rally around."

"So, you're going to Ireland to find the Queen and Legrand's servants?" Marian burst out. "You're first instinct is to leave England!"

"Here we go again!" Much and Will said almost in unison.

"I can't talk to you!" Robin spat at her, "Not while you're holding Gisborne's hand.

"Just go have it out in the hayloft," Allan said, rolling his eyes.

"Allan!" Djaq exclaimed.

"They're hardly going to have a roll in the hay!" Little John added.

"I meant they can go and have their argument about how Marian's 'actually in love with Gis and hasn't admitted it to Robin even though we've all seen the signs of it for months right before our eyes'."

"We've got people's deaths to fake. Come on Djaq," Will grabbed her arm.

"Is that a euphemism?" Much asked and Allan swatted him.

The group left Robin and Marian to their heated argument. It was more than two hours before Guy saw her again. She sobbed and ran past him into the house. Marian did not appear as Guy locked the barn door and the screaming began. She did not stand at the window, watching the flames. Most of the villagers gathered on the hill, looking at the smoke rise up into the air, when covered with blood, Guy staggered out, wiping his sword. They did not see the outlaws running away into the forest and heading for the port. One boy risked a look first, and others followed, scampering down to the barn. They found a charred quiver, a snapped staff and a burnt outlaw's tag sitting on a smoking hand. They mournfully took these souvenirs back to their families.

"It's Lady Marian that I feel sorry for," the baker piped up. "She'll be forced to marry her true love's murderer." The crowd agreed and walked away with slumped shoulders, grieving for the dead outlaws.

Guy watched his face and hands again before climbing into bed that night. The smell of pig's blood and flesh still seemed to hang in the air, even in the house. After he had tossed and turned for awhile, he heard a tap on the door.

"What is it, Thornton?" Guy asked.

"It's me," Marian said, opening the door and peering in at him. "May I come in?"

"Be my guest," Guy muttered, wondering what she could possibly want now. Hadn't he just freed Hood? If she thought he was going to hold her while she sobbed over another man, then she had greatly overestimated his patience.

Guy admired the silhouette of her naked body through the thin, white nightdress. Marian took a few deep breaths and then sat on the edge of his bed.

"You needn't look so surprised to see me," she whispered. "After everything I said..."

"You've said a lot of things," Guy grunted.

"You look tired," Marian whispered and then hating how insecure she sounded, she asked, "May I sleep here...with you?"

Guy raised his eyebrows, "What if I ravish you during the night?"

Marian smiled and looked down at his tanned chest. "Uh," she bit her lip nervously. "That would be nice."

"You really think I'm that gullible, don't you!" Guy snapped. "I've had enough of this meek charade."

"I'll still be here in the morning," Marian resolutely replied. "I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me."

She lay down, resting her head against one of the pillows and gazed at him. Guy rolled his eyes, sure that this was all part of some scheme. He saw her shiver and he sat up.

Marian waited for him to pull her onto his lap or straddle her. Instead Guy shifted her to the side of the bed that he had been lying on.

"It's closer to the fire," he mumbled when he saw confusion creasing her forehead. Guy pulled a blanket over her and she smiled her thanks.

His suspicious scrutiny was very disconcerting. Marian talked to fill the tense silence. "I kept my word. I told Robin that I was sorry for lying to him. Before he left, I gave Robin back his betrothal ring. As much as he infuriates me at times, he is a good man. I am sorry that I stormed past you this afternoon. I was angry at Robin, particularly because he mocked you when he does not know you as I do. He did not take it well."

"I bet he didn't!" Guy exclaimed, "Oh, this is a good one!"

He stopped laughing when Marian began to caress his stubbled jaw and speak with more passion than he had observed all evening.

"I told him that he should work with you, instead of against you. I know you are not beyond redemption! I don't care what Robin said about me being some 'swooning maiden'! I don't know what will happen with his trip, but I just wish that we could work together for the good of England!"

Guy was stunned and thought about what a battering his enemy's pride must have taken, "Good speech," he muttered. "Fine words."

"I meant every single one," Marian replied. "I shall stay by your side. Allan will, too. We shall find a way to help the people and look after your sister and..."

"Will all that happen before or after breakfast?" Guy asked sarcastically.

"There are a lot of details, but we could work them out together," she said boldly.

"Indeed," Guy said mockingly, jerking his head out of her reach, "Oh, I am under your spell and will do as you wish. I hope I die within the month as part of a foolhardy scheme."

Marian shook her head sadly, "I am not sure how I will convince you that I am in earnest," she brightened a little, "but... at least I know the first step now is to do just that!" she shifted towards him and tried to convince him of her sincerity by looking him in the eye, "I will show you that I have your best interests at heart. Robin..."

"I don't want to talk about Hood," Guy grumbled.

"As you wish," she replied softly, gazing at his lips. "What would you like to talk about?"

Guy rolled his eyes and pretended to be unaffected by her soft, warm body, "Just go to sleep, Marian."

He turned over and closed his eyes. She looked at the tense wall of his back dividing them and wondered how long it would take her to scale it.

She knew that the turrets and parapets erected around his heart were largely her own fault. This just made her feel even worse and much angrier with herself than she could ever remember being.

Marian had never wanted to touch a man so much and yet the distance between them seemed so far. She thought about the sad and somewhat tense farewells of the gang. She wanted to seek comfort in his arms, but more than that, Marian wanted to prove her love to him. Guy sensed her moving closer and assumed that she was still cold.

"Do you need another quilt, Marian?"

"No, thank you," she replied, "You're not even wearing a shirt. Uh...Aren't you cold?"

"No," he replied, "I've slept in worse circumstances."

"That is a fine compliment, Guy!" she shot back, pretending to be affronted.

"That's better," he replied a little drowsily, "More like you. You're certainly not all Miss Meek."

"I sometimes think I do not know myself," she whispered.

"You're brave, stubborn, a fighter, too smart and kind for your own good, oh, and beautiful, of course," he rattled off.

"Those are truly fine compliments, Guy," she said softly. "Please tell me that you're not going to send me off with Allan tomorrow. Let us stay to help you. Let me stay by your side."

"I'll think about it," Guy muttered, but he really wanted to declare his undying love for her. If only she had not betrayed him again and again.

She kissed his shoulder and he almost lowered the drawbridge and took her in his arms. Guy stayed where he was. He could not bring himself to bed her when she had spent hours weeping over another man. He worried that she saw him as a puppet or a conquest. That was unsettling. Guy did not want her or anyone else to have power over him. Again thoughts of how Vasey and Prince John controlled him came to mind, but he refused to dwell on them.

He glanced back at Marian as she began to dose, watching her breasts rise and fall with each breath. He gazed at her fingers curling around an edge of the blanket and wished that she was touching him.

Guy turned away again; it was much easier to resist his urges if he could not see her. It took him a long time to fall asleep, particularly when he felt her brush up against him as she slumbered.

_A/N: Oh, look a review box! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Guy awoke to the first rays of dawn creeping across his bedchamber. Despite a slight chill in the air, he felt the warmth of Marian's breath on his neck. Her body was pressed against him. Somehow, their arms and legs had become entwined during the night. It was the best night's sleep he had enjoyed in some time. He wanted to cherish every intimate moment before she betrayed him once more. He briefly nuzzled into her neck, his mind abuzz with every caress he had ever dreamed of bestowing upon her.

Guy could not resist taking advantage of this opportunity to test her claims of love. He gently rolled her onto her back and perched above her. Guy admired the way her soft brown curls framed her pretty face as she smiled sleepily up at him. Guy waited for Marian to protest or flinch as his fingers began to draw slow circles on the thin fabric of her chemise. To his surprise, Marian impulsively reached out and cupped his buttocks in her hands. She squeezed them lightly, a blush reddening her cheeks as he settled a knee more firmly on each side of her slender frame.

Guy gazed down at her pert nipples, the silky white fabric rubbing against her round breasts as he was continued to explore their shape. "Aren't you going to tell me to stop?" he asked hoarsely.

"No," she murmured, her eyes were pools of unexplored desire as she pulled him closer to her by running her hands up and down the tight braes and clasped his buttocks softer and then harder.

"Marian," he sighed, not wanting to awake from this dream.

Guy leant forward and she explored his muscular chest with her lips until she was sure that she could feel his heart beating above her own. It was like they breathed as one in ragged gasps as they sought to explore each other's warm skin with their mouths. Marian kissed his stubbled jaw in turn whilst he rained kisses on her neck and cheeks. Her hands clasped his broad shoulders and she wrapped her legs around him. Guy looked down at her – his eyes full of so many questions: vulnerable doubts which she knew she had placed there.

"Kiss me," she whispered, "I shall stay by your side. I promise. Kiss me."

Marian waited as he studied her; she even closed her eyes – not liking to see the wounds she had inflicted upon him. It was then that he pressed his lips against hers and Marian felt as if he was breathing new life into their love. She parted her lips, urging him on and felt his tongue dart between them. He delighted in tasting her sweet kiss once more, tracing her lips with his tongue.

Marian suddenly pulled away and Guy chided himself as she wriggled beneath him. He had been foolish to think that she welcomed his advances. No doubt she had some scheme or another that was part of one of Hood's schemes. To his surprise, however, Marian lifted up her arms and removed her nightgown.

"I want you to kiss me all over," she whispered, smiling up at him.

Guy was shocked, "You do?" He smirked at the bashful nod of her head as she glanced away.

Guy lifted the quilt and waited for her to be comfortable on the pillows. The scar from where he had stabbed the 'Nightwatchman' while this very room was being robbed helped to strengthen his resolve. Instead of beginning to play out some passionate game she had fantasised about, he tucked her in and stood up.

"But… wait… Where are you going?"

"Do you realise how many times I have tipped cold water over myself after your feigned embraces, Marian?" he said testily.

"Cold water?" she asked aloud, propping herself up on the pillows.

"I have often tried to quieten my desires for you," he muttered.

"Ah," Marian said, blowing a curl away from her eyes in frustration, "you're teaching me a lesson."

Guy put a few logs on the fire which one of the servants must have lit while they slumbered. He wondered what gossip would circulate about Lady Marian now that she was very much in his bed. He cleared his throat, realising that Thornton would see to it that Hood's childhood sweetheart's name was not sullied in the villages.

"Please come back to bed," Marian said, pouting sulkily. "Sir Guy, I really think you could be more gallant. I apologised and admitted I was wrong. Now, I know the man whom I refused is worthy, I would like to…"

"I do not lie with women whom I cannot trust," Guy said, deciding to use her desires to his advantage.

"Don't underestimate my powers to rise to a challenge," Marian replied, but a sudden shyness gripped her beneath his continued staring. She pulled her nightgown back on ungraciously beneath the covers and then stood up. "I shall instruct the servants to prepare you a hearty breakfast," Marian declared, "and then you shall tell me what tasks you wish me to accomplish today."

Guy caught her hand, "Exactly what do you think you will achieve by helping me?"

"I… You… I know that you would make a kinder Sheriff…"

"Prince John…" Guy began to remind her.

"You could manipulate them both," Marian told him, "and you would have begun to see that mistreating the villagers is wrong. Why, you freed the gang and have befriended Allan! I would not have thought either possible only a few months ago."

"Hmm," Guy mused, "you assume that there is a very good man beneath this dark façade!"

"We shall see how you feel once you are in charge of Nottingham Castle!" Marian exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The hawkers selling their wares at the castle markets almost spat at Gisborne's feet; so great was their disdain for the man who had supposedly killed Robin Hood and his gang. Marian saw pity on their faces when she passed by; they undoubtedly thought she had been forced to latch on to Gisborne as her sole protector. The pair walked on, across the courtyard and up the steps towards the Great Hall.

Guy set his jaw, knowing that Vasey, FitzRoy, Jasper and the rest would mock him, despite his alleged murder of the outlaw gang. Marian had stayed close by his side for the past week; acting much like a dutiful, noble wife during the day and testing his resolve not to bed her each night. Marian reached for his arm now, but he rebuffed her. He needed to know that he could trust her completely before he allowed her to intertwine their bodies so frequently. Besides, presenting a united front would make Marian a target; his love for her would be used as a weapon against him. Any tender feelings were regarded as weaknesses amongst the Black Knights.

Guy turned and roughly grabbed Marian's wrist. She gasped in pain, surprised by his sudden ferocity.

He kept his voice low; his expression was menacing and, no doubt, the men observing them from above were drawing the conclusions he desired. "Marian, you must act like you did before. You must seem like a horse that, although it realises it must be bridled, still flicks its mane in the sunlight and appears to dream of freedom from the one who rides it. You must be an unwilling servant, milady."

"As you wish," she mumbled, her snarl not matching her words. "At least you are trusting me enough to guide me. Perhaps we should discuss a plan and..."

"No!" he snapped, his voice rising as he suddenly hauled her into the Great Hall. "Just do as you are told!"

Vasey and the other men made no secret of their close observation of the pair.

"You have yet to tame her, I see," FitzRoy sniggered, watching Marian's indignant glare as Guy forced her to greet the party.

Guy tossed a set of blackened wooden necklaces towards Vasey. "I have been busy disposing of the bodies of our enemies."

Marian impulsively grabbed for the gang's tokens and petulantly sobbed when Vasey denied her the privilege of holding the treasures.

"Make yourself useful, leper," Guy snapped, "Go to the kitchens and fetch us ale!"

Marian sulkily flounced off, casting dirty looks in his direction before slamming the door behind her.

Guy was relieved that she was still seen as a 'do gooder' mourning for a man that they believed dead. It would keep Marian safe if Vasey and the others did not see her a threat.

"Now," Vasey said, motioning to the table covered with maps, "we have news of 'poor' King Richard's ordeal. Let us discuss how best to raise funds to, eh, end his torment."

The men laughed heartily as they listened to Vasey's exclamations. Jasper pointed out where the King had been shipwrecked near Venice. FitzRoy recounted what he had heard about the Lionheart's risky route through Germany. Vasey delighted in telling of Duke Leopold's men arresting their sovereign near Vienna. It appeared that King Richard would be ransomed off for more than 75 000 marks."

Marian returned with servants bearing flasks in time to hear Vasey pronouncing, "We shall pay more to ensure that the 'Lionheart' never once sets foot on our shores!"

"You cannot possibly raise taxes! There are people struggling to feed their families!" Marian could not help exclaiming.

"Keep your tongue!" Guy seethed, but the Black Knights did not see her as worthy of their concern; rather they toyed with her.

"But milady, how will we raise the ransom to 'save' the 'good' King Richard if we do not raise taxes?" Vasey teased her.

FitzRoy thumped his flask on the table, demanding another. He grabbed Marian by the hair as she bent to pick it up. The clatter of the tray echoed around the room. FitzRoy roughly pinned Marian's hands to her side and pushed her down until her face was pressed into the table. His eyes, however, stayed on Guy's face – waiting to see how the younger man would react. Marian's pained expression almost made him lose his cool, but this would be their downfall.

"You shall not meddle in our affairs!" Guy stormed, but instead of rebuking his sister's captor, the lieutenant picked Marian up from the table and flung her over his shoulder.

To his relief, after a stunned silence, Marian began to beat against his back and attempt to impede his progress.

"Stop it wench!" Guy stormed, knowing that she could somersault off of him in an instant. "I shall have to tie you to the bed once more!"

Vasey's roars of laughter, Jasper's clapping and FitzRoy's crude catcalls reverberated in their heads long after they had made it into the western corridor. For the sake of appearances, Marian continued to groan and pound her fists against Guy's back. He held her skirted legs tightly, almost humming to himself at how faithfully she was now whistling the same tune as him.

When they reached his regular chambers, he flung her on the bed. His regular servants at the castle, who had been unpacking his trunks, scurried away. Guy almost tripped over Marian's small trunk as he turned back to slam and bar the door. When he looked back at the bed, Marian sat up and he was delighted to see that FitzRoy had not hurt her at all; she was laughing rather than sobbing. He strode over to the bed and sat down, reaching out to stroke her neck where the tyrant had almost scratched her.

Marian quieted as he caressed her skin and rested her head in his lap. Guy ran his fingers through the soft waves of her auburn hair. Marian sighed contentedly, relaxing against his leather britches. Guy leant down and claimed her lips, reveling in her pleasured moans as his fingers began to explore her round bosoms. It would be so delightful if he could trust her, if he could become one flesh with her, if he could plan for a future where she would bear his children. How could he test her loyalty? This was what he mused on as he passionately kissed the woman he loved, whilst fearing her growing power over his heart.

A/N: Please review…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was a chill in the air as the Sheriff made his way down a castle corridor that morning.

"Gisborne?" he called.

Guy stepped out from behind a pillar, his hand on the hilt of his sword at the mere tone that Vaisey was using. "My lord," he muttered.

"There you are! I've been looking for you. I've been thinking about where we stand with one another."

Guy raised his eyebrow as the Sheriff circled him. It reminded him rather of a bird of prey circling a carcass. Guy had no intention of being dead meat.

"Our relationship has been a little strained of late, but you have at last vanquished Hood, so… I am planning a special guest at your nuptial feast. I shall even pay for the entertainment, hmm."

"How do you know that I am planning to wed?" Guy asked, sighing in exasperation as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Oh, don't feel special," Vaisey smirked. "I make it my business to know what all my lieutenants are up to." He winked, "Don't tell me that the lady still has her doubts!"

"No, no," Guy muttered, fingering the ring in his sleeve pocket. "She is very eager to prove her loyalty to me." He tried to draw himself up to his full height

"Hmm, well, in the light of Prince John's visit, well, I think unity is the best way forward, myself. Your brother-in-law and Jasper can sneer all they like. We are the ones with the real power amongst the black knights."

Guy nodded, a slow smile gracing his features. "Yes, my lord." He fell into step beside Vaisey. "Did you say that Prince John was visiting?"

"Yes," the Sheriff rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait to tell the leper. You will give me that pleasure. I love to see her squirm whenever her 'dear King's rival' is spoken of!"

"Of course," Guy replied, rolling his eyes as they made their way into the courtyard.

It was after dusk before Guy was able to return to the castle. The Sheriff's visits to neighboring nobles loyal to their cause had occupied much of the day. Guy made his way through Nottingham Town and headed towards the portcullis. His horse's hooves echoed on the stone path. Most of the villagers had long ago headed home to their cottages. Guy heard a familiar laugh and strained his eyes to see if it truly was Marian up ahead. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

He reined his horse in when he saw her, holding a lantern near a market stall. The stallholder, in a hooded cloak, was standing far too close to her for Guy's liking. A possessive, jealous impulse pulsed through him. Who was she paying attention to? Why was she laughing? Had Hood returned so soon? Was his dedication to raising a 'ransom' for King Richard so short-lived?

Guy dismounted and changed direction so that he could approach her unseen. He skulked behind a cloth curtaining the stall where she was speaking with the stranger.

"I do think it laughable," Marian was saying. "How could you have any connection to Locksley? I have lived at Knighton Hall since childhood."

"Is it true that Sir Guy of Gisbourne killed Locksley's former lord?" the hooded man asked.

Marian, much to Guy's relief, she did not hesitate to give an answer that he approved of. "Yes, Robin was an outlaw. He knew the price for challenging the Prince's authority."

"I can help you to escape from your oppressor, milady," the man declared. "You have been too much under his influence and…"

"You know not of what you speak! He protects me!" Marian exclaimed. "Please, whoever you are connected to; do not trouble Sir Guy or myself. I have delayed returning to my lord's side too long." There was a harder edge to her voice, "I shall not be so friendly if you approach me once more."

Guy did not need to look to know that Marian had promptly turned on her heel and flounced away. He stayed still, waiting for the stranger to make a move so that he could follow him. After a long silence, he heard a hacking cough and realised that the hooded man was following Marian's bobbing lantern towards the castle.

Guy waited another minute and then mounted his horse. He rode quickly up through the portcullis and then began to call her name. Guy did not see the stranger in the looming darkness and was relieved that his shouts must have sent the rat scurrying away. Marian turned from the top of the steps in front of the great hall. She smiled as Guy dismounted and handed his horse's reins to the stable-lad.

Marian watched him dash up the steps and eagerly responded to his hungry kiss. He grabbed the lantern and carried it for her as they made their way through the corridor.

"I must speak with you at once," Guy told her.

"I have something to tell you," Marian replied.

"Hmm, ladies first," Guy responded, watching her profile closely as the walked.

She linked arms with him. "Some imposter just approached me and said he was a distant relation of the former lord of Locksley. He asked me several questions and then offered me protection from those loyal to Prince John. I told him that his story was laughable and that I did not need his help! Do you think it was some ruse of the Sheriff's?"

"Hmm, it may have been," Guy said, almost wanting to crow with happiness that he had proof of her loyalty to him.

"What did you wish to speak of?" Marian asked as she closed the door of his bedchamber behind them.

"I wish to ask you a question," Guy replied, beaming at her as they settled onto the bed beside each other.

"Oh," Marian said, and then found herself almost crying tears of joy as he pulled a betrothal ring from his pocket. "Oh!"

"Lady Marian, will you marry me?" he asked simply.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, her mouth crashing onto his, as he fumbled to place the ring on her trembling finger.

_A/N: Please review. Check out my other 'Guy/Marian' stories via my profile, e.g. 'Deprived of Love.' _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Guy growled at the maid whose knocks interrupted their feverish kisses when the young woman came to 'see to milady.' He earned a reproachful look from Marian as the young woman scurried away. Guy stood up and slammed the wooden door, barring it.

He smirked at Marian as she began to scold him for being impolite. He did not take his eyes off her as he ripped off his leather britches. She stood up and approached him slowly, desire for him burning within her pretty eyes. Marian tugged at each wolf-shaped clasp on his dark jacket. Guy kissed her neck and then pulled off his undershirt. Marian had little time to admire his muscular chest as she viewed him in his braies.

"Lie down," he demanded hoarsely.

She looked at him defiantly for a moment, but then decided to let him take the lead. He was, after all, much more experienced in such matters. Guy was soon kneeling beside her, his urgent need pressing against her knee as he lifted her skirts a little and tried to gently settle her in the least time possible. Marian felt his fingers swiftly pulling on each lace of her outer corset. She smiled and caressed his stubbly cheek.

The green garment was soon cast aside, granting him more access. He lifted her skirts higher. Marian thrilled to feel his fingers find their way past her chemise and was surprised at how warm they felt against her thigh. She gasped in surprise as he placed a finger within her.

"Take off your gown," he grunted.

"Say please," Marian teased him.

"Please," he murmured breathlessly, a smirk lightening his features.

Marian quickly pulled the garment off her head and then settled back to pushing her hips against his kneading hands. His finger within her moved in slow, rhythmic circles. His lips were on her neck, her mouth, her décolletage, as she began to moan and writhe with pleasure.

Guy was marveling at how full her breasts were against the lightweight fabric of the yellow chemise. When he saw the cotton fabric grow taut against her hardened nipples, he felt a great desire to change positions so that he could explore them with his tongue.

"Let's switch!" he barked, pulling his hands away and hastening to take Marian's position.

Marian looked quite affronted. She closed her mouth when he laughingly traced the round 'O' her lips had made. Marian was tempted to flounce out of the room, but she wild horses could not have driven her away from such an opportunity to experience Guy's love for her.

"I'll take you for a ride," Guy cooed at her, smoothing her mussed hair and pulling her onto his lap.

Marian straddled him and blushed crimson as he loosened his braies and showed her his manhood. She kept her eyes trained on his muscular arms instead. Guy chuckled and then moved her hips, his fingers pressing her bottom until she was in the right position. He worked slowly at first, letting the tip tease her as he pulled her down slightly.

Marian beamed at him and slowly gained the courage to look down and marvel at the organ. Guy thrust upwards a little harder and ran his hands down her back, bracing her as he entered her more firmly. Marian gasped, but the pain was not as intense as she had feared. She grinded a little awkwardly and then gasped as he pushed it in to the hilt. Sensations pulsed through her as he began to teach her the rhythm.

Marian found herself leaning forwards, her fingers splayed on either side of the soft pillow as he continued to pulse within her. His hands and mouth probed at her nipples and she felt waves of pleasure growing within her. Marian found herself calling out his name as he relentlessly brought her to the edge. She collapsed as he spent himself within her. He was soon, with ragged breaths, kissing the betrothal ring on her finger. Marian caressed his cheek as he promised her many days and nights of such pleasure throughout their long lives together.


End file.
